Benjamin Is Back
by Tarquinnff3
Summary: Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest. Benjamin and Kaeli take a trip to Aquaria to visit Phoebe. Kaeli has something on her mind.


Kaeli and Benjamin went to visit Phoebe in Aquaria. They were all older now, but still had fun sliding down the waterfall in the back of town.

After wearing themselves out they started wading around town in the cool water talking.

"We had some fun adventures together, huh?" said Benjamin.

"Yeah, but it would have been more fun if it wasn't just two of us at a time," said Kaeli.

"You're right Kaeli, or maybe if us girls had gotten to go on adventures together," said Phoebe.

Kaeli gave Phoebe a look which confused her, but Benjamin didn't notice. Moments later Kaeli fell in the water and said, "Ow!"

"What is it Kaeli?" said Benjamin, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think something bit me."

Kaeli tried to stand up, but then fell back down and said, "Whoa, I feel dizzy."

"Let's take her to my house Benjamin."

"Yeah, okay, that sounds like a good idea."

The two of them helped Kaeli out of the water and carried her, hopping one foot, up the stairs to Phoebe's house. They were all still dripping wet when they laid Kaeli on the bed.

"Was it your foot Kaeli," said Benjamin.

"Yeah, ow," said Kaeli as Benjamin turned her foot left and right.

"Where? I don't see anything."

"It felt like a pin prick."

Benjamin gently lowered her foot back onto the bed and said, "Is there anything I can do?"

Phoebe said, "Didn't you and Tristam find some kind of elixir in the Bone Dungeon back in the day?"

"Yeah, but I doubt there's anything left."

"Oh, I think I remember hearing Grandpa say that Tristam was visiting Reuben in Fireburg. Maybe He's come across some on one of his treasure hunting expeditions. Why don't you go visit him and see if he has something we can use?"

"That's a good idea. Are you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Phoebe can take care of me while you are gone," said Kaeli while wincing.

"Kaeli!"

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Benjamin hustled out the door. He returned 30 seconds later to grab his shoes and left a second time.

"Is he gone yet?" asked Kaeli.

"Yeah, why?"

"Whew, I thought he'd never leave," said Kaeli while sitting up in the bed.

"What? What do you mean?" said Phoebe looking Kaeli up and down as she sat there in no apparent pain.

"I've been trying to get that boy off my back for months. Ever since he got back from his voyage with Tristam he won't leave my sight."

"So you just made up the bite thing?"

Kaeli nodded.

"You are so bad!"

Kaeli started giggling. After a moment, and a bit more serious, she said, "I just don't have the heart to tell him that I'm not interested."

"What? He's been asking you out?"

"Well, not exactly, but it's pretty obvious. He even comes over and helps mother cook dinner almost every night."

"Aww, that's cute."

"What! No it isn't. It's nauseating."

"Kaeli saw that Phoebe was looking starry eyed.

"Hey! Snap out of it miss goo-goo eyes."

"Huh?"

"Whatever, let's go swimming under a real waterfall."

"You mean in Grandpa's cave?" Kaeli nodded at her, "No way! It's too dangerous down there. Don't you remember me telling you about the cave in?"

"Yeah, but that was lower down and a long time ago. Besides, it's totally fine just below your house."

"I don't know."

"Come on! You are the only girl I know that wouldn't be excited about having a waterfall below your house. Your own, private waterfall, Phoebe!" said Kaeli, overemphasizing each syllable in her name.

"Okay, but at least let me put on a swimsuit."

"Really! You are the best Phoebe," said Kaeli as she lurched towards her, on the bed, and gave her a huge hug. She jumped to her feet and said, "Oh, do you happen to have an extra swimsuit?"

"Yeah, probably. I'll have to find one of my old teenage bikinis for your skinny butt."

Kaeli completely disregarded Phoebe's comment and started hopping up and down like a kid again, wet feet slapping the floor, and said, "This is going to be so fun!"

She stopped momentarily and looked over at Phoebe, who was rummaging through the bottom drawer of her dresser, and said, "What did you say about my butt?"

Phoebe turned around and threw a gaudy pink and green bikini in Kaeli's face and said, "Nothing, beanpole!"


End file.
